House Redwyne
House Redwyne of the Arbor is one of the main noble houses who swore to Highgarden throughout history. Later they became House Hightower's most loyal vassal. Their seat is the Arbor, an island south of the Whispering Sound, along the Redwyne Strait. Redwyne is a powerful house with strong ties to the Tyrells and Hightowers The Redwyne fleet provides a significant portion of the fleet of the Reach, owning 200 warships and five times as many merchant vessels. Their blazon is a burgundy grape cluster on blue, symbolizing the famed wines of the Arbor. Members of the house tend to be freckled and red of hair. Their House words are "Ripe for Victory" Seat: The Arbor The Arbor is a golden island off the southwestern-most part of Westeros, ruled by House Redwyne. It is considered part of the Reach, and is separated from the mainland by the Redwyne Straits. It is protected by the Redwyne fleet, the largest fleet of the Seven Kingdoms. The port town of Ryamsport is located on the Arbor, as well as the settlements of Vinetown and Starfish Harbor. Smaller islands in the vicinity of the Arbor include Stonecrab Cay, the Isle of Pigs, the Mermaid's Palace, Horseshoe Rock, and Bastard's Cradle. The Arbor and its surrounding isles are an excellent center for shipbuilding and wine trade. The Arbor is known for making the best wine in Westeros, especially a terrific red one and a gold wine. Wine from the Arbor is usually sweeter than wine from Dorne. Tourneys held at the Arbor are restricted to knights. The Redwynes ancestral keep is the Vineyard located on the hills above Vinetown. House Redwyne grows its personal supply of grapes here. It is also a formidable keep, dating back to the First Men founder, Gilbert of the Vines. Ryam's House in Ryamsport is a mansion owned by the Redwynes. The family use it as a vacation home as well as when they visit the Redwyne Fleet. Important Events 'Prior to the First Era' The Redwynes claim descent from Gilbert of the Vines, a legendary son of Garth Greenhand. House Redwyne ruled over the Arbor as Kings of the Arbor until its last king was lost at sea, allowing his cousin, King Meryn III Gardener, to make the isle part of the Kingdom of the Reach. Fleets from the Arbor and Oldtown protected the Reach from naval attacks during the Andal invasion. During the Dance of the Dragons, the Arbor declared for the Greens. During the War of the Usurper, Lord Paxter Redwyne joined his cousin-goodbrother, Lord Paramount of the Reach, Mace Tyrell, in staying loyal to King Aerys II Targaryen. His main contribution to the war was the naval blockade of Storm's End during Mace's siege, ferrying men across Blackwater Bay and blockading Shipbreaker Bay. During Greyjoy's Rebellion of 289AC, the Redwyne fleet supported Stannis Baratheon in the Battle of Fair Isle. Lord Paxtor Redwynes twins, Ser Horas and Ser Hobber, are in King's Landing during the events leading up to the War of the Five Kings in 298AC, where they are mocked at court as "Horror" and "Slobber", respectively. They ride in the Hand's Tourney of 298AC. After the demise of King Robert I Baratheon in 298AC and the self-coronation of Renly Baratheon, Horas and Hobber are kept as hostages in King's Landing, preventing House Redwyne from joining the Tyrells in declaring for King Renly. After Renly's death, as part of his efforts to to win House Tyrell and its most powerful houses, Hand of the King, Tyrion Lannister sends Hobber back to their father, Lord Paxter Redwyne, with Lord Baelish's retinue as a sign of trust, while keeping Horas as insurance. In the end, the Tyrells do join House Lannister's cause, and the Redwynes with them. They help rout Stannis Baratheon in the battle of the Blackwater. Lord Tywin Lannister, Hand of King Joffrey, grants Paxter Redwyne an advisory seat on the small council, along with a remission of taxes on certain vintages from the Arbor for thirty years. Lord Redwyne and his sons become fixtures of the court. As a wedding present, Paxter gives King Joffrey a scale replica of King Joffrey's Valor, which is being built in the Arbor. They attend the wedding of Joffrey and witness his murder. Paxter and Hobber are called as witnesses for the prosecution in the trial of Tyrion for the death of Joffrey in 300AC. Paxter's council seat is revoked by Queen Regent Cersei after Tywin's death. Cersei tasks the Redwyne fleet with the siege of Dragonstone to remove Paxter from the capital and eliminate the nearest military threat. The absence of Paxter's fleet and the conquest of the Shield Islands by Euron Greyjoy, King of the Iron Islands, leaves the Reach unprotected from ironborn raids. With the majority of the Redwyne ships gone, the Arbor is attacked by ironmen, and the small defence fleet is overwhelmed. Ser Loras Tyrell takes command of the siege at Dragonstone in order to quickly end it and is badly wounded in his victory. After the siege, Lord Paxter sails to defend the Reach. Queen Regent Cersei arranges for the arrests of Horas and Hobber as part of her intrigues against Queen Margaery Tyrell. Tyrion discovers a cask of strongwine in Pentos that was once a part of Lord Runceford Redwyne's private stock. After Cersei's arrest by the Faith, Ser Kevan Lannister as regent, re-appoints Paxter to the small council, this time as master of ships. The Redwyne twins, Ser Horas and Ser Hobber, are found innocent and returned to the Arbor in 300AC. House Redwyne swore fealty to King Stannis Baratheon, following the lead of House Tyrell. First Era Garlan Redwyne passes away in a tragic accident at sea, making Ferment Redwyne the heir of their father, Lord Hobor Redwyne. The Redwyne's sided with House Hightower, House Lannister, and others in the war of the Ascent of the Lion. They rebelled against the Baratheons and helped Gylen Hightower ascend to Lord Paramount of the Reach. Second Era Lord Hobor dies of old age and Ferment becomes Lord of the Arbor. Third Era The Citadel elected Archmaester Paxtor Redwyne to be the next Grand Maester of the Iron Throne. Fourth Era Ferment Redwyne was named Hand of the King in the Reach for Gylen Hightower. Fifth Era After the war was lost, Ferment lost his sword hand and his brother Clement imprisoned and tortured. They were later executed for treason. Their uncle, Morgryn Redwyne inherited the Arbor. Ironborn led by the Greyjoys destroyed the Redwyne Fleet and began a years long occupation of the Arbor. The blight began to appear in the Arbor. Sixth Era The Sacking of Vinetown, also know as The Burning of Vinetown, led to both the town and the Vineyard been burned to the ground. House Redwyne is forced to take up residences in Ryam's House in Ryamsport following the destruction of the Vineyard. Ryamsport is raided twice by the Ironborn occupiers. The 1st Raid on Ryamsport was more devastating and resulted in much of the town being sacked. Ryam's House was attacked during this raid, the twins Desmera and Margaery Redwyne were in the house at the time and raped by a raider. Desmera Redwyne gave birth to Gavyn Flowers. The 2nd Raid of Ryamsport was less devastating though the raiders still did damage. The small force of Redwyne guards and armed townsfolk beat back the raiders, protecting Ryam's House this time. The Sacking of Starfish Harbor led to a surplus of bastard children being born in the port town. The Ironborn who remained on the Arbor during the occupation resided in Starfish Harbor, making it their temporary home following the sacking. The portion of the Iron Fleet at the Arbor docks in Starfish Harbor. Seventh Era The Ironborn are ordered to leave the Arbor. They destroy the harbor of Starfish Harbor upon leaving. All the vineyards and orchards of the Arbor are affected by the blight, Arbor Wine is no longer able to be produced or sold. Ser Erren Redwyne, his younger brother Arryk, and the Steward of the Arbor, Edric of Vinetown, visit Starfish Harbor to assess the damages and problems of the town since the ending of the occupation. Notable Members Grand Maester Paxtor Redwyne Ferment Redwyne Morgryn Redwyne Arryk Redwyne Category:House Category:Redwyne Category:Reach